Knife
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Joey’s broken down badly as a result of his father's frequent beatings . Serenity to the rescue and leaves him in Mr CEO's hands. JoeySeto CHAP 4 FINALLY UP.
1. My Innocence, Taken Away

Knife

* * *

You'll see a different Joey here. He's supposed to act this way, if her didn't this story wouldn't have popped up in my head. Id you don't like innocence being taken away, GO AWAY! I warned you.

* * *

"Joseph!" Joey's father, David, called him when he got home from work one night as he went to the kitchen and found no food on the table. "Carlos Joseph Wheeler! Where in the seven bloody hells are you?"

Joey ran down the stairs putting on a fit, sleeveless shirt and reported like a boy scout in front of David in the kitchen. "Yes, father?"

"Where's my dinner?" he asked the boy sternly, frightening him.

"I haven't got to the market yet, father." Joey answered in a shaky voice. "You haven't given me any money to go to the market yet, father."

"What about you and your sister? Have you eaten yet?" he asked him, like a general talking to a private formally

"Yes, father," Joey answered, scared that his father would hit him for not preparing dinner.

"What did you eat, boy?"

"A few biscuits and milk, father," he answered, again, scared to death as he and Serenity finished all of the one pack of biscuits and half a carton of milk, not leaving any of the snack for David.

"Get me a beer, boy," David ordered Joey as he left the kitchen and sat lazily on the sofa

"Yes, father," Joey hurriedly went to the fridge and got a bottle of beer and gave it to David. Joey stood before David, waiting for another order.

David examined Joey as he drank the beer. Hmm…he had never seen Joey up close before. Joey had a gorgeous body. He hadn't noticed that. Joey was still untouched, David knew that very well. He knew that very well because the boy was shy. He doesn't have the guts to walk over to a girl or a boy, if he was gay, and ask her or him out. He was beautiful indeed…stunning…

Until every part of David's head was clouded of the thought of touching the boy. He stood up. "Wait here, boy," he went upstairs to Serenity's room.

"Yes, father,"

"Serenity?" he entered the room and found the fourth grader reading a pocketbook.

Serenity quickly put the pocket book down and stood stiffly before her father. "Yes, father?" he girl answered unsteadily

"Stay here in your room no matter what happens, do you understand?" he told the child firmly

"Yes, father, I understand," she answered, gulping

"No matter what you hear?" he gulped the beer

"Yes, father,"

"Don't you disobey me, child," he snarled at her. "You know what'll happen to you if you did,"

"Yes, father, I won't disobey! I understand! I won't go out of this room no matter what happens and no matter what I hear!" said the terrified girl

"Good girl," he took another gulp of beer and left the room

Serenity sighed and sat back down on her bed. "What does he mean by, 'No matter what I hear,'?" now, she was getting scared. What if he beat up her brother? Maybe Joey disobeyed father again! No! Joey wouldn't do that! He's an obedient boy! He has respect and he fears father! He doesn't have the guts to do that!

David went back downstairs to where his son was waiting for him. "Go to your room, boy," he told him as he finished the beer. "We have something to talk about," he looked at the boy from his head to his feet before walking into the kitchen

"Yes, father," Joey quickly obeyed. He went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. "What does he want now? I've had enough of his military hellhole,"

"Joseph!" David barged in the room and slammed the door behind him

"Yes, father?" Joey quickly stood up and went to David, as so not disrespecting his father.

"What have you been doing lately, boy?" he walked circles around Joey

"I have been studying for my tests at school, father," he answered. It was obvious. Joey's books were scattered on his study table, along with a few sheets of paper, which might have been his reviewers. 'You're going to hurt me, aren't you? What did I do now? I obeyed everything you wanted me to do!'

"Hmm…" he stopped circling him and he was in front of Joey. David stared at him for a while. David grabbed his right hand and pulled him to the bed. He threw Joey on the bed and harshly took off his belt as he straddled on top of the teen.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Joey struggled to push his father off him. But David was around fifty pounds heavier than he was.

When David had taken off his belt, he tied Joey's hands with it. He undid Joey's pants and took off both his underwear and pants. "Father, please, no!" Joey screamed.

Serenity, on the other hand, was terrified in her room and was in a corner of her bed. What was happening? Was her father hurting Joey? Did Joey disobey father? Was that why he was being punished? But Joey really couldn't disobey father! He knew first hand what would happen if he did! Father must always be obeyed! Or else they would be punished really, really bad!

"Father, please, have mercy!" David was now touching Joey, massaging the boy's manhood and sucking him on his neck and caressing his hair, to let him ejaculate. "Father, please forgive me! I'll never disobey you again! Please stop!" he did this for a very long time, until Joey finally came, screaming. Then he put Joey in a prone position, not taking the belt off his hands.

'Big brother…please father, stop hurting him!' Serenity went to the wall, with on the other side, Joey's room. She moved one of her drawers slightly, which behind it, a hole she and Joey made, which was totally unrecognizable, and took a peek. Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening in the other room. It hurt her so much.

David was undoing his pants, but he did not take it off. He held his erection and went in Joey. "FATHER, PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" Joey begged, but David won't and he only laughed.

Joey started to cry. The only valuable thing he had was forcibly taken away from him by his own father. How could he do this? Wasn't Joey's innocence supposed to be taken away by the man he loves? And that man was a certain blue eyed CEO he was eyeing for quite sometime now. He wanted him to take his innocence away! He wanted him to take his innocence away because the man he loves also loved him!

"Can't little Joseph handle a little pain?" he laughed.

First he came slowly, letting Joey feel and absorb the 'pleasure' David knew it gave. Then we went faster, going deep inside Joey and hitting his prostate a few times, sometimes every thrust. "Can't you handle a little pain, Joseph?" he laughed

"Father, please stop! It hurts! I'll never disobey again! I promise!" Joey pleaded. But his begging did nothing. David grabbed Joey's hips and went deeper. "FATHER…!" 'Why are you doing this to me? I respected you. I forced myself to love you.'

David continued what he was doing until he came inside Joey, with Joey screaming. Serenity saw the whole thing. She was so hurt. How could their father do this? They had loved him and respected him, and most importantly, they feared him. And he knew that. So why did he do that? They had never done anything to him. They obeyed his every order. They did everything he wanted them to do.

Serenity walked backwards to her bed and she started to cry. Her big brother was hurt in the most gruesome way any parent couldn't have done. She curled up in a corner of her bed and started to sob. She about innocence because they had tackled it once in Values Education, it should be taken away by the person you love, not by your father! She cried and cried for her brother. Her big brother was caring, and sweet. He had always protected her. But, now, she thought that he might not be able to protect her anymore because of what father had done to him. No! Instead of her big brother protecting her, she'll be the one who will be protecting her big brother! But the question is, from who or what? There is only one answer: their father.

Around an hour later, Joey's screaming stopped but his cries where still there. She went to the hole and took a peek again; she wanted to know what had happened. She saw David zipping his pants and sitting next to Joey, who was sobbing, under the sheets, naked, sweaty, pale, and obviously, terrified. Joey couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Shush, Joseph, shush," he stroked Joey's sweaty bangs from his face. He had continued this for a few more minutes before he left the boy crying in his room.

Serenity, on the other hand, couldn't stand seeing her brother like that. She moved the drawer back to its place and went to bed, as if nothing happened. But, really, she has to pretend nothing had happened, or else she'll be the next on David's list to punish.

* * *

Read and review. Comments are appreciated. Hope you liked. People who enjoy these kinds of stories is a git. Like me. But i didn't enjoy making this. 


	2. Author's note

Hello, readers. Irvine here!

I may not or I am not going to continue this story. No one's reading it anyways. I might as well discontinue it.

For those who have liked this story, I'm sorry to say that this note will answer your question of 'Will I update?' Well, I may not, I may. Click the review button below to inform me.

I'm just asking if you still want me to continue. But if no one reviews this, or if you still don't read it, I will discontinue this, or delete it. I might as well delete it if no one reads this.

The decision is yours if I continue it or not. I have the idea of this story stuck up in my head. I will not type it down if you don't tell me. I'll be waiting for some time.

Irvine


	3. Scared To Death

I'm really sorry that i made the decision too long. Well, as you can see, i have decided to continue this, since you asked for it.

* * *

Chapter two: Scared To Death

Serenity had cried herself to sleep. But now she was awake, woke up from the nightmare that happened last night. The scene she had seen just hours ago was the most gruesome thing she had seen in her entire life. It was even more gruesome than the movie "SAW". Well, the movie was just pure mutilation. You can fix it. But forcefully taking the innocence of a person, and that person was your very own son? That would be more sinister than hurting your kid. Yeah, sure, you can hurt your kids to discipline them, yes, you can do that. But hurting them at such a young age in such a way they would remember it the rest of their very lives? And it would haunt them, it could get them traumatized, or they can even lose their sanity.

When these thoughts went round and round her head, she quickly got up and got towels and hand towels from her drawer and quietly went out her room. She was positive David was already asleep, since it was three in the morning. And it was a Sunday; she could help Joey in the things he had to do. She tip toed and entered Joey's room. She locked the door.

Again, seeing Joey in his state right now brought Serenity so much pain. It would have been better if she was the one screaming and crying 'forgive me' and 'stop' and 'have mercy' before. Joey would have saved her. They would have been to someone's house to ask for help. But no; Joey was the one father was after. Maybe because he knew he wouldn't fight back…or something… but that's not the point!

She approached her brother slowly, and calling his name softly so that he won't jerk as he woke up or screamed, then David would have heard it and she'll be the one next.

"Big brother…" she took one step at a time. "Big brother, wake up,"

Joey woke up, half expecting that it was his father that had come to hurt him again. "Please…" he managed to say. "…don't hurt me…"

Serenity reached the edge of the bed. "No, big brother, I would never hurt you," she brushed his bangs from his face.

Joey was still naked. Only his blanket covered his violently violated and abused body. "What are you doing here? What if father sees you?"

"No, big brother, he won't," she said as he went in the bathroom and wet the towels that she had bought. "He was drunk last night. I heard beer bottles fall from the table to the kitchen floor," she came out with the towels and sat back on the edge of the bed and started wiping Joey's face. "I'll take care of you, I promise," she whispered as she took the blanket off Joey to his waist.

"I can't move," Joey whispered. "Everything hurts," Serenity kept on wiping the dried bodily fluids on Joey's body.

"But how am I supposed to-"

"It's ok," said Joey. "It's not like I have much of a choice. I can't move, everything hurts; you're my only hope of recovering this torture, if I ever recover,"

"Big brother," she gave him a hug and she started to cry. "I'll take care of you, I promise," she let go and took the blanket off him. She gasped, seeing Joey's lower body had bled when their father had violated him. It was everywhere with the semen on the sheets. "I won't let father do this to you again, I promise,"

"Thank you…"

* * *

Please review. Took me weeks to think about this.


	4. Text Message With No Meaning

Chapter three: Text Message with no meaning

* * *

Joey woke up early the next day, Wednesday, ignoring the pain moving gave him. It was a school day, and it was exam day. What was first? Let's see…chemistry and…English. Damn it. Why did it have to be the two of the most difficult subjects?! 

He forced his body into the shower and got himself ready for school. He was thankful for Domino High for changing the colour of their uniform. It changed from dull blue from cool black. Then nobody would see if he was bleeding or not. He shoved his books and reviewers in his bag and left the house in a hurry, but he was still slow.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he got his chemistry reviewer and went over the things needed to be studied. "Let's see," he said to himself. "There's PO4, that's Phosphate…then SO4 that's Sulfate…OH, hydroxide…H2PO4 that's phosphoric acid…dammit! How the hell am I going to memorize all of this?!"

"Hey!"

Joey turned around. "Huh?" it was Tristan.

"Hey," Tristan pulled up his motorbike by Joey. "Wanna lift?" asked Tristan, handing him a helmet. Ever since their uniform was turned into black, Tristan loved riding his motor…black uniform was so cool…

Even though Joey was having second thoughts, he smiled despite the spreading pain with his very move. His ass hurt and he was going to ride a bike? Well he had to, unless he wanted his gang to find out what his bastard of a father did to him. "Nah," he said. "I'd prefer to walk, so that I can study chemistry, isn't that the first test?"

"Holy shit…I thought it was English!" said Tristan, taking the helmet back. "You sure you don't wanna ride?"

"No, thanks anyways,"

"Thanks for the info, Joey!" Tristan quickly got out of the scene.

Joey's hurt face came back as soon as Tristan screeched his way to school. Sigh. It was going to be hard to keep this a secret. What if David continued to rape him every night, every other night…? Then his stomach grumbled, somehow telling him that's hungry. He had forgotten that he didn't eat any breakfast. He took out his wallet. There was an amount of money in there. Enough to buy him a few pieces of bread and a bottle of water or OJ. That was good. He went in a nearby bakery and bought a curry roll and apple juice.

As he ate and walked, he went through his studies. "Shit, I forgot my coat," he said as a cold breeze blew. Cold autumn breeze. "Jeeze…how stupider can I get?" he cursed himself, wrapping himself in his arms.

He knew he walked funny. But he tried not to. Keeping the pain from spreading to his thighs was pretty hard…as he entered the school grounds, Yuugi and the others came to his side. "Hey, Joey! Ready for Chemistry?"

"I was, but then I fell asleep last night," he answered. 'Liar!' he mentally shouted to himself as a bad mood was overcoming him.

"Dude, you look like hell," said Duke noticing Joey's eye bags. "You ayt man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Joey answered. 'Liar, you know very well that you're not alright!' "I just stayed up really late last night studying,"

"I'd say more like watching TV all night!" said Tea, giggling a little

"No offense, Tea," said Joey. "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, so shut up, bitch," he went past Yuugi, Duke and Tea.

"Hey, Tea, you really shouldn't have said that," said Yuugi as they watched Joey go in the school. "Sometimes you just have to trust him. Just because he's goofy all the time doesn't mean he's_that_ irresponsible not to study for the periodicals," he left as well.

"You pissed off the dude, girl," Duke left and ran after Yuugi

"Why can't you just shut your mouth for once, Gardner?" a cold voice came from behind her.

"What?" she turned around. It was Kaiba. "What the fuck do you want, Kaiba?" "

I hear everything from Yuugi, you bitch, now get out of my way, I've got a Chemistry and English test to take." Kaiba pushed her out of his path.

"Hell I care!"

**.oOo.**

'What the hell is wrong with him?' thought Kaiba, watching the dog drop his bag and sit on his assigned chair. Joey looked so lifeless. And why his collar buttoned up all the way while others don't even have their polo buttoned up. 'He was the one who was worst dressed just two days ago, now he's best dressed?' he thought, looking at his uniform that was unbuttoned as well. 'Who cares about how I look? I look good anyways,'

Joey pulled out his Chemistry book and his face from people who would see him wincing from the pain. 'Fuck this….shit…it hurts to sit!'

Kaiba's phone vibrated. He took it out and read the text message. 'Mr Kaiba, ds is Serenity Wheeler. I begged Mr Mokuba 4 ur #. I knw dat bg brother has a huge crush on u. cud you pls take him in aftr a few days? i am begging u 2 pls take hm away from home as far posble. it wud make bg brother rili hapi. nd relivd from his bad xprience. pls…?'

'What the fuck is she trying to tell me?' he thought and replied, 'Wat da hell r u toking abt, Wheeler?! wat xprience?!'

After a few moments, he got his reply. 'Mr Kaiba, i'll tel u on friday…but pls…take bg brother away 4 sumtym, pls…'

'Y d hell does it hav 2 b on friday?! y not now?!'

'Sir, pls…pls undrstnd…pls take bg brother away…'

'What is this all about? Is somebody hurting my pup?' he thought as he composed another message. 'Fyn. but dis better not lid 2 anythng bad! Undrstood?!'

'Thnk u so much, sir…! thnk u so much!'

"Mr Kaiba, keep that phone we are about to start!" the teacher told him. "Keep those books and let's start!"

* * *

Please review. 


	5. Going Home

Knife

* * *

Chapter four: Going Home

* * *

Yuugi was running down the stairs. Tristan told him their adviser, who was a proctor in another classroom, was looking for him. As he went past 3-A, his chemistry teacher called his attention. "Mutou-kun!" Yuugi almost slipped and turned around. "Oh, dear!" his teacher approached him. "Are you alright? Maybe I shouldn't have startled you,"

"Uh, no, it's alright, Kurita-sensei!" said Yuugi, scratching his head. "It's ok,"

"I see," Kurita handed him a pile of papers. "Here are your test papers, I'm done checking them, and you can see your test scores!" she gave Yuugi a wam smile. "I've recorded them, so no need to give them back to me, they're yours,"

"Oh, wow!" Yuugi got the papers. "Sensei, thanks!"

"Run along now, Mutou-kun!"

"Thanks, sensei!" Yuugi ran to the next room. "You were looking for me, Mizayawa-sensei?" Yuugi entered the abandoned classroom. All of the students had gone to the canteen to grab a little snack.

"Yes, Mutou-kun, inform the class that after the English test you can all go home," he said. "I assume you're one of the people who are done, besides Kaiba-san?"

Yuugi blushed. It wasn't his fault he was smart. "Yes, sensei,"

"What exam is that?" he asked, gesturing Yuugi to approach him. "May I see?" Yuugi nodded and handed him the tests. "Nice, you got a 96," he continued scanning the exams. "Too bad Kaiba got past you again, he Aced it,"

"Dang." He was disappointed. Why can't he get past Kaiba's scores for once!?

"It's alright; you still have your other tests to look forward to," he handed the papers back. "Go back to your room, Yuugi and distribute those papers, you can go home after that,"

Yuugi bowed. "Thank you for your time, Mizayawa-sensei!" Yuugi left the room and also scanned the papers himself. _Whoa. Joey got an 83? Nice._ A smile graced Yuugi's face. Now all he had to worry about Joey was his English test. He knew Joey had a problem speaking English. He went back upstairs to 1-C, excited to give everyone back their papers. "Hey! I've got your Chemistry tests right here!" Yuugi was swarmed by his classmates except Kaiba, who was sitting by the window, not minding the chaos that was happening by the door. And so was Joey, he was just sitting there…his head down, not a care in the world.

Yuugi got his, Joey's and Kaiba's paper, and approached Kaiba. Kaiba felt his presence and shifted his gaze from outside the window, to the hobbit that was standing beside him. "What do you want?" cold, blue eyes stared at Yuugi.

Yuugi froze for a second and unconsciously stared at Kaiba back. He snapped out of the trance after a few seconds, seeing Kaiba raise his brow. "Uh…Kaiba-kun, your Chemistry exam," he handed the stapled pieces of paper to him. "Omedetou gozaimasu," he bowed, and left immediately.

Kaiba got a glance on Yuugi's paper. _96? Not like you're going to ace it like I did. _

Yuugi approached Joey and shook him a little. "Hey, Joey, are you awake?"

Joey looked up at Yuugi with sleepy eyes. He sniffed. "What?"

"You got an 83 on your Chemistry exam," Yuugi smiled, handing him his paper.

Joey looked up at the boy. "You're kidding!" he grabbed the paper. He stared at it. An 83. Those numbers circled bright red…for a moment there, he thought the pain in his ass disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Tristan ran to them. "Dammit! How could you have gotten an 83?!"

"What'd you get?" Yuugi asked

"81," Tristan frowned. "I so hate you right now, you know, bastard,"

"We can go home now, that's what Mizayawa-sensei-" Yuugi was cut off. The three of them were left in the room. Even Kaiba wasn't there. Maybe he jumped out the window. "-told me," the three looked around.

"So, wanna stop by Burger World?" Tristan broke the silence.

"Tristan, you're worse than me today, you know?" Joey stood up, trying his best not show the pain he felt. "I didn't even have the thought of coming to Burger World today cross my mind,"

Yuugi laughed. Tristan's brows met. "Bye Tristan and study hard!" Yuugi grabbed his bag from his seat. "Tomorrow's test is Literature and World History!"

"WHAT?!" Joey and Tristan both yelled. "They expect us to shove everything up in our heads, just like _THAT_?!"

"Yeah, I think so!" Yuugi ran home, excited to study, and another chance to beat Kaiba at another one of his games. He might beat Kaiba in Duel Monsters, but why the hell can't he beat the guy when it came to academics and PE?!

"See ya, Tristan, and I'll be sure I'll get a higher score than you tomorrow," he mocked and left.

"Yeah, well, let's see about that!"

* * *

"Joseph!"

Joey gasped as he closed his bedroom door. Good thing he had studied a few things in the park before going home. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to study after a beating. Or at least that what he thought he would get.

* * *

please review


End file.
